The present invention generally relates to the handling of compact discs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held device which is used for compact disc storage and single-hand deployment and retrieval of compact discs into their readers.
It is known that the handling of traditional compact disc cases in moving vehicles is responsible for many accidental deaths each year. Traditional compact disc cases, often referred to as jewel cases, require drivers to divert attention away from driving in at least the following two ways: (1) drivers are required to take their eyes off the road in order to distinguish the hinged end from the opening end of a traditional compact disc case; and (2) drivers are required to take both hands off the steering wheel in order to open the case and remove the compact disc. This is due to the fact that traditional cases are very difficult to open with a single hand. Other drawbacks to the use of traditional compact disc cases in motor vehicles include the fact that the cases lack any stacking or interlocking mechanism to secure them during operation of the motor vehicle.
Another problem with traditional CD cases is that they are made out of inexpensive plastic and prone to breakage or failure. Due to the repetitive opening and closing of the hinge mechanisms of such cases, the hinges fail before the life of the CD is exhausted. However, the CD must be protected from environmental factors which might cause scratching or the like and destroy the CD.
Scratching of CD's, DVD's, CDRW's, or game system discs is an enormous problem. A music CD can cost $10.00 to $20.00. A game system CD can cost $60.00 or more. A DVD or CDRW can contain computer software or databases which can be worth thousands or even millions of dollars, and sometimes irreplaceable. Thus, the handling of these discs is currently a concern. Another concern is the security of these discs. A zipper case might contain several thousand dollars worth of CD's, and a CDRW disc may contain millions of dollars worth of proprietary data. Currently, these discs are held in jewel cases or zipper cases which can easily be stolen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a CD case whose use in motor vehicles requires a minimum amount of time and attention to be diverted away from driving, thus improving safety. Specifically, there is a need for a CD case that can be manipulated with only a single hand, that does not require a driver to look to see which end of the case opens, that is not easily susceptible to cracking or breaking, and that has a mechanism for secure stacking when multiple cases are present. What is also needed is a security system for such media discs. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.